The present invention relates to a waste depository and a method for operating such a waste depository. More particularly, the present invention relates to a domestic waste depository, such as a stand-alone trash bin or a remote waste container served by a local waste disposal hatch via an intermediate chute.
Presently, many householders compile a list of groceries and other domestic purchases (a shopping list) at least in part based on items previously consumed. Many householders find the exercise of compiling such a shopping list, prior to a shopping trip, to be tedious and time-consuming.
Additionally in recent years, there has been a world-wide increase in consciousness regarding the serious damage being caused to the environment by the disposal of waste products. This consciousness has led to a general desire to recycle waste products, particularly packaging products. Typically the problem is addressed by sorting household garbage into categories, such as glass products, plastics products, paper products and metal products, and loading the sorted products into separate containers, so as to facilitate subsequent recycling processes. Some countries now even require household garbage to be sorted in such a fashion, by law.
Even those householders who are fully appreciative of the benefits of recycling will still find sorting garbage to be time-consuming and perhaps rather unpleasant, due to the nature of the items being sorted. Occasionally, items may be placed in the wrong containers, either through a misunderstanding or simply through forgetfulness.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for obviating, or at least substantially reducing the amount of effort required by the householder in compiling a shopping list. Additionally, there is a need for an apparatus and method for facilitating the sorting of domestic waste products for the purposes of recycling.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a depository for waste articles comprising a lid assembly having an aperture for receiving waste articles, a sensor, and a control unit for determining a characteristic of a waste article presented to the depository for storage upon the basis of information detected by said sensor and a chamber for storing waste articles received via the aperture. Additionally, the present invention provides a method of operating a waste depository having a plurality of chambers comprising the steps of sensing a waste article in proximity to the waste depository; determining information about the waste article; and indicating an appropriate chamber for deposit of the waste article based on the information about the waste article.
Such an arrangement relieves the burden upon a user to analyze waste products being discarded and thus facilitates re-ordering and re-cycling exercises.
In a preferred embodiment, the depository comprises a plurality of chambers, each chamber (or hopper) being adapted for storing a waste article having a predetermined respective characteristic, wherein the control unit determines the predetermined characteristics and indicates which of the plurality of chambers corresponds to a given waste article.
Where present, these features particularly facilitate re-cycling, because the depository can automatically sort waste products into re-cycling categories.
The control unit may keep a log of waste articles received by the depository. The depository may also comprise communication means for connection to a remote computer, the control unit being adapted to request articles to replace waste articles received in the depository from the computer via the communication means. Such an arrangement can greatly facilitate shopping exercises because the depository can effectively assist in logging needs and re-ordering replacement products.
The sensor may comprise any RF sensing circuit for receiving an RF signal from a waste article or from RF transmission means provided on a waste article, for enabling the control unit to determine the characteristic of the waste article by interpreting the signal. This sensor provides a particularly effective way for the depository to analyze the articles it receives.
Alternatively or additionally, the sensor may comprise an optical reader for reading information visually presented on the waste article, in order to enable the control unit to determine the characteristic of the waste article. This sensor provides a particularly inexpensive way for the depository to analyze its contents, as the waste articles are received.